Sonya Blade
General (GEN.) Sonya A. Blade, (USA) is a female soldier who is a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) and is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, now she commands all the operations of the Special Forces and Units like the new Earthrealm unit which is Cassie's team. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. Appearance In her first appearance, Sonya wears a green sports bra, matching color pants and white socks. The holster on her pants, along with the groin region, are black. She wears upper arm bands and chunky forearm bands. Her hair is in a bob cut with a head band. In UMK3 and MK Trilogy, Sonya wears a green-black-and-white sports bra and tights set with black biker gloves,upper arm bands and white socks. She also has longer hair tied into a ponytail. In MK4/Gold, she wears a halter-style crop top and jogger set, a bullet belt on her right leg, calf-high boots, upper arm bands and forearm guards. In Deadly Alliance, Deception, Unchained, and Armageddon, Sonya wears a white crop top, a short Special Forces jacket, dark jeans and black boots, and her alternate is tight, grey-colored jumpsuit. In MK vs DC Universe, she replaces the jacket with a beret and long, fingerless sap gloves. In MK 2011, Sonya wears a short, tight Special Forces vest that goes above her belly button leaving her chest and midriff bare, with two straps buckled up, along with her I.D. badge. She wears a pair of dog tags, as well. On her upper arms, she wears arm bands, some of which form Xs over her muscular biceps and triceps. She also wears dark green-and-black leather pants, a holster, knee-pads, and high-heeled, combat-style boots with her hair tied into a ponytail. Her alternate outfit consists of a white, low-cut crop top, green short shorts, tan hiking boots, green-and-black gloves, a hat, dog tags, and single arm bands just above her elbows, She also sports military sunglasses. In Mortal Kombat X, Sonya wears a hat with the Special Forces logo, in a leaked image she wears a Green Beret also in the tower statue her hat says "ARMY", she wears a two colored blue and black leather jacket and a gray shirt, in her render and tower statue she wears her wedding band along with her dog tags in separate necklaces the wedding band necklace being the thicker and shorter one which in her final model the ring ended up being removed, black pants with blue leather pieces attached to them, carries a gun on the right side, with a couple of pockets and a belts, she has black gauntlets on her arms that allows her to do the Ring Toss and call in the Drone, and black leather boots just like the Deadly Alliance, Deception, Unchained, and Armageddon military boots. Personality Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern tough-as-nails general. Sonya represents a very emancipation and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. In her non-canon Armageddon ending Sonya Blade wants the power of Blaze to end crime and criminal organizations. While most of the kombatants want the power to rule or to become gods Sonya has a different goal. Most want Blaze's power to rule everything with peace or fear but Sonya only wishes to finally end both the Black Dragon and Red Dragon Clan's. Some kombatants also want Blaze's power to steal the power of others or to become the champion or best kombatant. Some want the power to destroy words or get rid of all evil or to restore what they lost. Sonya Blade's personal goal is to just end crime. Powers and Abilities Sonya has the power to fire and manipulate pink-colored energy (in MKX, the ability seems to not be magical in origin, but more an effect of using a high-tech weapon), as well as gain temporary flight (or at the very least the ability to maneuver in air). Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her Special Forces training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her Kartwheel Kick move and Scissor Split fatality. She is also, along with Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kabal and Stryker, one of Raiden's Chosen Warriors, being the only female with the honor and, thus, one of the strongest fighters not only in Earthrealm, but all the realms. In MKX, her Covert Ops variation focuses on hand-to-hand combat and brings back some of her classic moves. The Demolition variation gives her grenades to use againist the opponent in various ways, but she can only have up to three of them stored before having to call in a Drone to give her more. The Special Forces variation allows her to call in this drone and command it to attack the opponent in multiple ways. Character Relationships Games *Mother of Cassie Cage. *Best friend and partner of Jax Briggs. *Friend and ally of Vera Briggs, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Fujin, Li Mei, and Kenshi. *Longtime enemy/object of obsession of Kano. *Former friend and ally of Liu Kang and Kitana. *Friend, ally, and ex-wife of Johnny Cage. Movies *Partner of Jax in both the first and second movies. *Arch nemesis of Kano in the first movie. *Friend and ally of Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Kitana. *Defeated and killed Kano in the first movie. *Taken captive by Shang Tsung. *Freed by Cage, Liu Kang, and Kitana before the final battle. *Saved from death at the hands of Shao Kahn by Cage, who in turn was killed in the second movie. *Recruited Jax to help in the battle against Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Defeated an extermination squad lead by Cyrax. *Killed Cyrax. *Defeated and killed Mileena. *Saved from an unearthly creature by Jax. *Defeated and killed Ermac in the final battle. Comics *Hypnotized by Reptile into becoming the bride of Shao Kahn. *Shared a love interest with Johnny Cage. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Lieutenant of the Deacon City Police Department. *Sneaked into the Black Dragon's warehouse to investigate the "Cyber Initiative". *Captured by the Black Dragon and imprisoned in a room where she was taunted by Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon, who had murdered her old partner, until the DCPD broke into the warehouse. *Saved by Jax from a grenade explosion, but the two were badly injured. *Awakened in a intensive care unit one week later, where Stryker told her that the Department of Defense has a "plan" to save Jax. Stage Relationships *'Arctika:' After taking out Sektor's warship, Sonya hacks into the Tekunin tracking system whilst Taven has one of their tracking devices on him. Sonya attempts to get information from him, only to be defeated. (MK:A) *'Dark Prison:' The possessed Sonya is kept here until Onaga requires her for his sinister tasks. (MK:D) *'Kahn's Arena:' Sonya and Kano were both captured by Outworld forces and chained up, forced to watch as Shao Kahn attempted to destroy her friends. (MKII) *'Subway:' An Earthrealm location where the Special Forces advertise recruitment (MK3, MK:A) *'Warrior Shrine:' Sonya is one of the warriors honored here by way of a statue in her likeness. (MK) Quotes Mortal Kombat (film) *''"I trust one person on this planet, Jax, you're talking to her."'' *''"Where's Kano? Where is he?"'' *''"When I want back-up, I'll radio for it."'' *''"A handful of people on a leaky boat are gonna save the world?"'' *''"Black Hawk to Cardinal. Black Hawk calling Cardinal. ls anybody monitoring? Jax, this is Sonya, do you copy?"'' *''"Do I look like your secretary?"'' *''Yeah, well, he didn't say anything to me. Shang Tsung knows where Kano's hiding!'' *''"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."'' *''"I smell something... bullshit."'' *''"Just the way I like em', dumb and ugly."'' *''"What, you used it to knife your mother in the back?"'' *''"Yeah? Study this!"'' *''"We can't win now. How can we possibly beat something like that?"'' *''"Oh, don't you dare do this to protect me, Johnny Cage."'' *''"Oh, I can't believe this. You are the most egotistical, self-deluded person I have ever met!"'' *''"I will not not fight you, Shang Tsung! I'm not playing your game."'' *''"My friends will come for me."'' Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *''"If anybody's gonna kill Kahn, it's going to be me."'' *''"Together, we couldn't even save Johnny."'' *''"Forget it. If I die, that's fine, but I am not losing anybody else."'' *''"Look! All you need to know is they're trying to kill me, and probably you too."'' *''"Nice look, but I'd lose the wall."'' *''"Nature's dying. The merger of the realms is almost done."'' *''"I can't explain it! The merger is close, we've only got a few days left. Use your imagination."'' *''"Nobody told me why Johnny had to die."'' *''"Kitana??"'' *''"Thanks, Jax. I uh, I owe you one."'' *''"Wait. That tatoo, I've seen it before. On a robot and a woman. They both tried to kill me."'' *''"Your dad's an elder God? Funny how you failed to mention that before."'' *''"Leftover's are fine with me."'' *''"Jax! Help!"'' *''"I'm fine. So you finally got your confidence back, huh?"'' *''"Oh, come on, Jax. Could've been worse. Could've been the last week of our lives."'' Mortal Kombat: Legacy *''"Jax, looking at the Black Dragon's warehouse, at 20 up an wash. They're preparing a shipment of robotic weapons shipped out tomorrow under code name, Cyber Initiative. I think this is what we've been looking for. I'll confirm intel and transmit as soon as I can. And one more thing, Jax... Kano's here."'' *''"Kano!"'' *''"They'll find you."'' *''"It was a trap!"'' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"Tekunin Warship! This is Sonya Blade! You are in violation of the Earthrealm Accord! Surrender immediately or risk annihilation!'' *''"I'm Sonya Blade of The Earthrealm Special Forces. You've got some explaining to do. What are the Tekunin up to?"'' *''"I can follow you anywhere. Now answer me! What is Sektor planning?"'' *''"I have full authority!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."'' (Battle Cry) *''"Mission accomplished!"'' (Victory quote) *''"Good for you."'' (to Johnny Cage) *''"Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star."'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"I don't need an escort! And I'm sure as hell not your baby!"'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"Not man enough for a fair fight?"'' (to Kano) *''"S.F. is on the way. You won't get far."'' (to Kano) *''"Let him go! We're not part of your tournament!"'' (to Shang Tsung) *''"Done! We're leaving!"'' (After beating the Elder Sub-Zero) *''"Stand in my way and I'll kick your..."'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You want some too? Fine by me!"'' (When Raiden stops her from challenging Shang Tsung) *''"Enough of this!"'' (after knocking Raiden to the ground) *''"Come on, Jax! Move it! That's an order!"'' *''"I don't have time for this! Outta my way!"'' (When confronted by Kitana and Jade) *''"Sure don't need anymore surprises like them."'' (After defeating Kitana and Jade) *''"Damn you!"'' (after Shang Tsung destroys the rescue chopper) *''"You're coming with me!"'' (After defeating Kano) *''"All right then. We're with you, Raiden."'' *''"That was awesome, Liu Kang!"'' (after Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung) *''"What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools?"'' (While being held captive by Sheeva) *''"You sure have a way with women."'' (After Jax defeats Sheeva) *''"Motherf...That portal better be close."'' (When the Younger Sub-Zero leaves her to tend to a wounded Jax on her own) *''"But how do we know? Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future."'' *''"Raiden... Raiden, where are you?"'' (barely conscious after being wounded by Sindel) *''"C'mon! It's up to us!"'' (To Johnny Cage, when Shao Kahn enters Earthrealm) *''"You did what you had to do to protect Earthrealm. Losses in war are...are inevitable."'' (To Raiden) Mortal Kombat X Story Mode *''"Not now, Sergeant Cage."'' (to Cassie) *''"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"'' (to Johnny Cage, quote from the Cage Family Trailer) *''"Alright, you have the rendezvous coordinates. Far edge of the forest. From there we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."'' *''"Johnny...Did we...?"'' (to Johnny Cage about defeating Shinnok) *''"Thanks, Kenshi, could you and Mister Cage join us?"'' *''"I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of the attention."'' (to Johnny Cage about their divorce) *''"Not as tough as you look"'' (to Scorpion after defeating him in her Chapter) *''"This will not happen!"'' (about to fight Revenant Jax, who fatally injured Johnny Cage) *''"Damn it, Jax. Stop!"'' (while fighting Revenant Jax) *''"I'm sorry, Jax."'' (to Jax after defeating him in her Chapter) *''"That wasn't even close to what you deserve!"'' (to Quan Chi after defeating him) *''"No, he's mine!"'' (about Johnny Cage to Quan Chi) *''"I've got this son of a bitch."'' (to Raiden when he's saving Johnny Cage before fighting with Quan Chi) *''"You scared the shit outta me!"'' (to Johnny Cage) *''"He's gone?! How did he...?"'' (about Quan Chi) *''"I don't negotiate with scumbags."'' (to Kano when he arrived to Special Forces) *''"If you ever..."'' (to Kano) *''"I swear to god I'll kill you."'' (to Kano, just before the fight) *''"No, I'm not done with you!"'' (to Kano after defeating him) *''"Listen, I get why you didn't I want Jacqui joining S.F. Why you retired?"'' (To Jax) *''"I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Quan Chi's thugs? I've would eaten a gun a long time ago"'' (to Jax) *"Cassie, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but there isn't time..." *''"Don't do this, Hanzo. I will put you down."'' (To Scorpion) *''"Scorpion, stop!"'' (To Scorpion, as he beat Quan Chi) *''"Free us! Now!"'' (To the Shirai Ryu warriors) *''"Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. And get the medic!"'' *''"We'll fix you up. Help is on the way."'' (to Johnny Cage) *''"I believe it."'' (to Johnny Cage and Cassie) *''"And you. You did a great job with your team, Johnny."'' Trivia *Sonya's character was inspired by the karate champion and movie actress, Cynthia Rothrock. *Sonya was named after one of Ed Boon's sisters. *Sonya almost didn't make it into Mortal Kombat. Originally, Kurtis Stryker, who later debuted in MK3 (although, at the time, the name was given to the character who would eventually be called Jax in MKII) used her storyline, but he was dropped and Sonya was created to add a female character to an otherwise all-male cast. *Sonya was revealed to be one of Ed Boon's favorite characters during an interview around the time MK3 came out. Boon stated that she was not only one of the strongest, but also one of the most popular characters of the series. *Sonya's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat Deception, located on the stairs leading to Shang Tsung's palace. *Sonya was planned to be a playable character in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, along with Jax. However, Sonya's part was dropped due to deadline issues. Early shots of the game listed her code name as "Panther." *Sonya was originally going to fight Jade during the first movie in a secret arena, but the scene was cut from the shooting script and never filmed. *Sonya appears on Johnny Cage's movie poster as his romantic interest during his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *A false viral rumor that spread among many players in the first Mortal Kombat was the existence of a code that would make Sonya appear naked in the game (referred to as the "Nudeality" or "Nudality"). Various reports told of its existence only appearing in the Sega version, only in the arcade version, and so on. *Sonya's partner who was killed by Kano was never given a static name, having been named Cliff LoDolce in Jeff Rovin's MK novel, Bill van Hoven in the MK movie novelization, and Wexler in the cartoon show, Defenders of the Realm. *Sonya is the first character used in the Challenge Tower in MK 2011. **She is also one of the only two survivors of the Earthrealm fighters in the MK 2011 story mode, the other being Johnny Cage. *Her alternate costume in Mortal Kombat (2011) is the same as the outfit she wore in the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, with gloves, a hat, and sunglasses. *Sonya is one of the only four characters to have a Brutality that derives from her X-Ray, and not only from special moves, throws, or combos, the other characters being Erron Black, Jacqui Briggs, Jason Voorhees, the Predator, Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. *Sonya Blade's official theme is titled, "Go Go Go." Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Rivals Category:Tomboys Category:Parents Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Divorced Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Damsel in distress Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Nurturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Love Rivals Category:Amazons Category:Master Combatants Category:Normal Badass Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Patriots Category:Honest Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Mentor Category:Classic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Optimists Category:Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Sympathetic Category:Lethal Category:Loner Heroes Category:Outright Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaste Category:Deceased Category:Saved Soul Category:Wise Category:Egalitarian Category:Falsely Accused Category:Betrayed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Charismatic Category:Independent Category:Ingenue Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Archenemy